wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Inferno
Queen Inferno is a minor character mentioned in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWing. https://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-~prologue~ She was the princess of the ancient SkyWings before she left along with many supporters to settle in the rainforest down south. She took her most loyal supporter, King Cotinga, as her king, and became the queen of the Southern SkyWings before they became the RainWings after their battle in the Sky Kingdom with King Flare. She had an heir named Princess Raven. Biography Pre-Series Princess Inferno lived under the rule of her mother, Queen Forestfire. She was extremely frustrated by the stagnation and poor quality of life for the lower class SkyWings, and expressed for changes to be made. However, her mother refused, sticking to her traditions, and both being as incredibly stubborn as they were, created a rift in their relationship. Inferno gathered a large group of supporters, including Cotinga, and her father, Ibex, and left for the rainforest down south, with her brother, Flare's, support. Once they arrived, they settled, and Inferno became the queen of the Southern SkyWings, taking Cotinga as her king. Over time, they built their home, outlawing fire due to it's inefficiency in the rain, and the flammability of their home. Queen Inferno befriended the Ancient SeaWings princess, Princess Nereid, and invited her for dinner in the rainforest. Once there, she revealed that her tribe was being tormented by her brothers, conjoined twin, Kraken and Leviathan, and agreed to help her fend them off. They succeeded in driving them out, the two brothers and their thralls fleeing south of the Bay of a Thousand Scales. They agreed to maintain their alliance as a favour for the deed. Later on, they would honour their agreement, and they would join Queen Inferno in her crusade of the Sky Kingdom, after repeated attacks and offenses from her brother, King Flare. During the battle, Inferno and Flare battled each other, and came to a stalemate. Flare agreed that he would leave them be and acknowledge them as an independent tribe, after which Inferno dubbed themselves "RainWings." After repairs were made, many of the SeaWings remained with the RainWings in the kingdom, and Inferno maintained her friendship with Nereid and had an heir, Princess Raven. A Destiny Found Zinc (Congela) and her family gather around in her chamber and tell Glow, Corona, and Vermilion about the history of the RainWings from Inferno's perspective. She then gives her the original scrolls that she received from Queen Grandeur's mother, Queen Excellence, entrusting her with them and telling her to show them to Grandeur should they find themselves in the Rainforest Kingdom. Personality Inferno was incredibly stubborn, much like her mother, however, she was more pressed for change and progress. She wanted to do away with the traditions and customs her mother was strictly enforcing in favour of more updated laws that could allow the less privileged to live more easily and fairly. She was very headstrong, and eventually led a group of supporters south to the rainforest. She was revered to be a good leader, as she was chosen to be queen by her followers, and she gained their trust fairly quickly. She proved to be an effective leader with the choices she made in running her kingdom. She isn't hesitant to take action to protect her citizens or help out the neighbouring SeaWings in their vulnerable state. Family Tree Relationships Queen Forestfire Queen Forestfire had a very strained relationship with her daughter, as they were both very stubborn and had different ideals for their kingdom. This eventually led to Inferno leaving the kingdom with a good portion of the SkyWing population, and flying south to start their own kingdom. However, when she died, Inferno and her new kingdom all attended her funeral, as even though they left to start their own kingdom, they still felt a certain loyalty and care for their previous queen. King Flare She and her brother were very close when they were young. He acted as a mediator between Inferno and their mother, as he agreed with Forestfire, but understood Inferno's frustration. However, after the death of their mother, their relationship deteriorated. Flare kept violating their terms and making repeat offenses until they eventually attacked the Southern SkyWings, which prompted Queen Inferno, and her SeaWing allies to attack the Sky Kingdom, getting herself into a battle with her own brother. He had grown quite a lot since they were young, but eventually came to a stalemate. He agreed to her terms and promised to leave them alone and acknowledge them as a separate and independent tribe. Ibex Inferno was rather close to her father, while different in attitude, they were similar in ideals. He agreed wither her campaign to change things in the Sky Kingdom. He went with her when she led her supporters south to the rainforest to start a new kingdom. King Cotinga Cotinga was Inferno's most loyal supporter, and eventually became her king. However, given how little the story actually says about him, it's unknown whether it was actually for love, or whether it was simply a mutual agreement between them. She bore him a daughter named Raven. Princess Nereid Queen Inferno and Princess Nereid met near the Bay of a Thousand Scales, and they became fast friends. After she had dinner with them, she revealed that her kingdom was in shambles due to the onslaught of her conjoined twin brothers, Leviathan and Kraken. After Inferno helped her drive them out of the kingdom, they maintained a close friendship and remained allies throughout her reign. Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Government Official)